


Gallery

by peachandcloud



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachandcloud/pseuds/peachandcloud
Summary: Sungwoon posted a total of 317 photos on fancafe. His fans are happy ― except for one.





	Gallery

Today is the Golden Disc Awards.

 

This only means one thing, Wanna One is to be reunited again.

 

Daniel was excited to see everyone again ― not until he received a message from the person he's most looking forward to in meeting that day.

 

_"I forgot to tell you last night but I won't be at the awarding. I'll be at the university today for my graduate interview. Sorry"_

 

Daniel was about to call his hyung when his manager called for him to hurry up. He sighed deeply as he looked at the screen of his phone again before leaving a reply, _"Okay hyung, goodluck!"_

 

* * *

 

Daniel's mood went down from 100 to 10. Of course he knows he should separate personal and work life but what can he do? He was very excited that one person. It's been 6 days since he last saw him as they were both busy with their respective agencies.

 

They were posing for the red carpet when Jisung tapped him and carefully whispered, "Niel-ah, please smile a bit. It's too obvious you're not in the mood."

 

And Jisung indeed made a point.

 

* * *

 

Wanna One won as the Best Male Group and Cosmopolitan Artist award. And that of course lighten up Daniel's mood. He's indeed happy they still won an award. To see his members and their fans again, that made him realize he should stop sulking like a little kid.

 

After the awarding, they've decided to have a dinner together in which their managers allowed as they have no follow-up schedules.

 

They've talked about their plans. Like how Jisung would join a musical and they started teasing him that there might be a kiss scene (thanks to Seongwu who started it), and how Guanlin is going back to China as an actor. 

 

It felt like they've been separated for years. They missed each other.

 

"If only Sungwoon hyung is here." Daehwi said as he pouted.

 

"Sungwoon went on his university for his graduate interview. But we'd still see him next time so let's not be sad, okay?" Jisung tried to brighten up the mood.

 

* * *

 

Right after everyone bid goodbye, Daniel asked his manager to drop him off his _friend's_ apartment, saying he left one of his comics there and that he'll be back before morning.

 

After an hour, they arrived on that apartment. Daniel's manager kept reminding him that he should be back before _5AM_ and he promised him that his friend will drive him back before that time.

 

 

Daniel excitedly pressed the no. 7 button inside the elevator and even made a countdown until he reached that floor. 

 

He hurriedly looked for the spare key that was given to him.

 

_"Let's meet on our secret place"_

 

Daniel was indeed excited as he remembered that text from his hyung.

 

While waiting for his hyung, he decided to check stuffs online until he saw that one post from twitter saying Sungwoon posted on their fancafe.

 

Daniel then checked their fancafe immediately ― as he claimed that he is Sungwoon's #1 fan, he shouldn't miss anything.

 

He was happy to see that there are 317 photos posted. He checked them one by one while fanboy-ing over his small and precious hyung.

 

_"Hyung really looks good with red hair"_

_"Oh hyung looks good in everything"_

_"Why is he such a cutie"_

_"He looks so small in here"_

 

Not until he came across those two photos. Sungwoon posted a photo of him and Minhyun.

 

Daniel knows the two were great friends, but of course he still can't help but feel jealous over Minhyun ― especially when his man has not posted any photo of them together. He had 317 photos but not one was them.

 

And right at that moment, he heard the door opened.

 

"Babe you're there already?"

 

This is really unfair. Daniel thought. 

 

"I'm here." Daniel answered as he pulled a pillow and hugged it.

 

Sungwoon entered their bedroom and saw his boyfriend on their bed, sulking like a kid. And of course he knows what could've been the reason for it.

 

"Babe how are you?" Sungwoon tried to tease Daniel as he pulled the pillow out from his boyfriend and sat on his lap, facing him - legs wrapped around his waist.

 

"Why are you like this hyung, I know you know why I'm like this--" Daniel couldn't finish what he was about to say when he felt soft lips on his.

 

"My baby is so cute." That time Sungwoon placed both his hand on his boyfriend's face and he stared at him thinking how lucky he is to have him.

 

"Are you gonna kiss me again?" Daniel broke off the silence and Sungwoon laughed with his question.

 

Sungwoon then left a kiss on his forehead, his left and right cheeks, his nose and of course to his lips once more. Daniel then pulled him closer, so close that there's no space in between then. Daniel was about to deepen their kiss when Sungwoon backed off.

 

"Okay before anything else, may I know why were you sulking earlier?" Sungwoon asked while fixing his hair.

 

Daniel let out a frustrated groan, why is his boyfriend like this? 

 

He then hugged the smaller guy, "At first I was a bit sad that you were not at GDA but I understand you your studies is important too. But next time hyung please inform me earlier. I was really excited in meeting  you." Before continuing, he pulled their bodies down the bed that made Sungwoon lying on top of him.

 

"My mood brighten up already especially when you asked me to meet you here then I saw your post from the fancafe. You've posted 317 pictures but why is there no pictures of us? It's fine if it's only yours but why are the two pictures with Minhyun hyung? I am your boyfriend but why is his pictures posted there? I even checked some fan posts and they were saying it's because you love Minhyun hyung more."

 

Daniel talked too fast. Good thing Sungwoon's used of this especially his boyfriend is sulking. 

 

He stared at his boyfriend who looks like a kid who is about to cry.

 

"First, I'm really sorry I forgot to tell you last night about my graduate interview. Our professor told us that if we don't perform, he won't let us graduate. So I was busy practicing until I fell asleep. I was not even on our v-live that night too! That should've been my first live with Hotshot."

 

"Second, I was in a rush on choosing which pictures I should I post and did not realize I only posted pictures with Minhyun. But even when I'm not in rush, I won't be posting our pictures together..."

 

Sungwoon noticed that there was a pain on his boyfriend's eyes.

 

"Don't get me wrong babe, but most are pictures are just... just so intimate. We even had a photo kissing!" He then took out his phone, looked for his gallery with the name "peach and cloud" and shoved the screen on his boyfriend's face.

 

"See! I just can't let our fans to see these photos." He then put his phone on the side and placed his hands to Daniel's face squeezing his face. "Plus you know me, the more they request for our photo the longer I won't post them."

 

"But--"

 

"No buts, okay babe?" Sungwoon pecked Daniel's lips. "Not buts and I'll keep on kissing you?"

 

How can Daniel refuse the offer right?

 

* * *

 

 

It's around 2AM when the two had decided that Sungwoon will drive Daniel back to his agency.

 

"Let's print our pictures together and display it on our apartment." Sungwoon suggested, eyes focused on the road.

 

"Eh?" Daniel blinked multiple times while staring at his boyfriend.

 

"You bought that apartment for us, and I know how much you really like our pictures so it's fine with me if we are to display them there. But only in the bedroom please?" Sungwoon took a quick glance on his boyfriend.

 

"Yes hyung! Thank you!" Daniel quickly hugged him. 

 

_That was around September when Daniel told Sungwoon he bought an apartment with the help of his friend. That apartment then became their secret meetup place._

 

"Hyung may I borrow your phone?"

 

"Huh? Why?"

 

"Earlier you showed me your gallery, I think there are photos I don't have a copy"

 

Sungwoon then handed his phone to his boyfriend. "I remember Minhyun took a photo of us while we were sleeping. You should thank him."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sungwoon flooded us with so much photos today >///< Whoelse thought there's gonna be a nielwoon? lol  
> Anyway, this is written rush but I still hope you'll like it!


End file.
